I Am Afraid
by Pieree
Summary: Hisoka memang kuat. Tapi Gon tidak takut kepadanya. Hanya saja— Hisoka/Gon. R&R?


**summary**

**Hisoka memang kuat. Tapi Gon tidak takut kepadanya. Hanya saja...**

.

.

Di sesi ujian hunter yang keempat, di sanalah Gon merasakan ketegangan sebenarnya dari ujian hunter. Tentu saja itu disebabkan oleh peraturan mainnya yang sedikit sulit. Yaitu, mengambil ID dari target—yang telah ditentukan dengan undian. Mungkin semuanya akan terasa mudah apabila sang target mau memberikan ID-nya secara cuma-cuma. Tapi bagaimana kalau target tersebut tidak mau?

Terlebih lagi, target Gon adalah... Hisoka—si pemilik ID _tag_ bernomor 44.

Kurang mengerikan apa lagi, coba?

Di atas sebuah pohon, Gon menghela nafas. Dia senderkan kepala jabriknya ke sebuah badan pohon yang tebal, lalu ia memejamkan matanya.

"Bagaimana caranya aku bisa mengambil ID _tag_ Hisoka, ya?" Ia bergumam. "Kalaupun memakai pancingan, rasanya sulit. Hisoka kan cepat sekali berpindah tempatnya—"

"Caranya?"

Seseorang dari bawah berkata.

"Bunuh dia, lalu ambil ID _tag_-nya."

Suara dari bawah pohon membuat Gon tersentak. Ia tidak sadar bahwa ada yang mendengarkan gumamannya. Lalu dengan panik, dilihatnya ke arah bawah. Tapi saat ia melihat Killua yang sedang melambaikan tangan kepadanya, Gon menghela nafas lega.

"Ki-Killua! Apa kau sudah mendapatkan ID _tag_ targetmu?"

Dengan mengangguk senang, Killua menunjukan ID _tag_ bernomor 199-nya.

Gon tersenyum. "Wah, baguslah..."

"Gon, aku ikut ke atas, ya?"

"Oke..."

.

.

.

**I—AM—AFRAID**

**Hunter x Hunter by Yoshihiro Togashi**

**AR—Alternate Reality**

**Pieree Present...**

**[Hisoka—Gon Freecss]**

.

.

**one of one**

-aku takut-

.

.

"Bagaimana caranya kau mendapatkan ID _tag_ itu dari targetmu?"

Killua menatap Gon yang sedang cemberut di dahan pohon sebelahnya. Killua tersenyum singkat. "Aku hanya memintanya—yah, meski memang butuh sedikit ancaman. Lalu dia memberikannya kepadaku tanpa basa-basi."

"Hmm... Killua kuat sih... pantas saja orang-orang mau merelakan ID _tag_-nya kepadamu." Bisiknya. "Sedangkan aku...? Aku lemah, dan Hisoka kuat. Sepertinya kemungkinanku untuk bisa merebut ID _tag_-nya bisa dibilang 0%."

Ia tertawa. "Tidak. Targetku saja yang terlalu mudah diancam. Kau jangan pesimis seperti itu..."

"Iya, terima kasih..." Lalu tangan kecil Gon menyentuh permukaan lehernya sendiri. Anak kecil berusia 12 tahun itu membuka kelopak matanya lebar-lebar, lalu menatap ke langit yang masih berwarna biru cerah.

Kalau diingat-ingat, dulu Hisoka pernah mencekiknya sampai tubuhnya terangkat.

Pada saat itu, Gon tau rasa sakit yang diterima oleh leher dan kepalanya. Ia sangat tau.

Dan dari posisinya—ketika ia dicekik Hisoka—Gon juga sadar bahwa wajah Hisoka benar-benar terlihat menikmatinya, menikmati detik-detik di mana dia tersiksa. Dimulai dari tatapan mata sipit milik Hisoka, senyuma liciknya, dan juga lidah Hisoka yang terlihat 'lapar'.

Di detik tersebut, Gon yakin bahwa dirinya benar-benar merinding.

"Gon...?"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau takut dengan Hisoka?"

Gon langsung menegakan tubuhnya. Ia menggeleng. "Hisoka memang kuat. Tapi aku tidak takut dengannya."

"Lalu...? Kenapa kau tidak berani menghadapinya secara langsung?"

Gon menelan ludah, lalu ia melirik ke teman sebayanya yang berambut perak acak-acakan itu.

"Karena..."

**Set! **

Mendadak, dahan pohon yang diduduki oleh Gon patah oleh sebuah sabetan benda tajam. Sebelum Gon jatuh, ia segera menahan tubuhnya agar dia tidak salah posisi. Segeralah ia memasang ancang-ancang dengan pancingannya. Sedangkan Killua yang masih ada di atas pohon sudah berdiri dengan posisi siaga.

Saat Gon menoleh, di sana ada Hisoka yang sedang tersenyum. Sebuah kartu terselip di jemarinya. "_Ohayou_, bocah."

"Ke-Kenapa kau datang lagi!?" Gon terlihat terkejut.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sang joker yang terkenal sadis itu memiringkan kepalanya. "Tidak boleh?"

"TIDAK!" Gon segera berdiri, lalu bersembunyi di balik badan pohon.

Hisoka tertawa kecil, lalu ia mendekat. "Bukannya kau mengincar ID _tag_-ku? Terus kenapa kau malah tidak suka dengan kehadiranku?"

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

"Sepertinya kau terlalu pemalu..."

"HWAAA! CEPAT PERGI DARIKU! PERGI SANA!"

Killua segera mengernyit. Ia heran. "Oi, Gon! Katanya kau tidak takut dengannya?"

"IYA! AKU MEMANG TIDAK TAKUT DENGANNYA!" Gon berteriak. Lalu ia segera berlari ketika Hisoka berniat mengejarnya.

"Lalu kenapa?"

Gon menunda dirinya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Killua, lalu segeralah ia berlari. Tapi sayangnya tangan panjang nan pucat milik Hisoka terlebih dulu menahan baju hijaunya.

"TAPI TIDAK SEPERTI INI JUGA, KALIIIII!"

Killua sweatdrop saat melihat Hisoka yang sudah menangkap Gon. Terlebih lagi saat Hisoka memeluknya erat-erat sampai wajah Gon berubah menjadi sedikit biru—karena ia tidak bisa bernafas.

"Yaa~ ini menyenangkan sekali~ teruslah berwajah semenggairahkan itu, bocah~!"

"ADUHH! AK—AKHU NGGA BISA NAAFFAAS!"

"YAA~ TERUSLAH MENJERIT~!"

Killua langsung merinding mendengar desahan Hisoka.

"GAHH! LEPASKAN AKU, DASAR PEDOFIL GILAA!" Gon berteriak histeris.

Oke, kini Killua sudah mengerti.

Hisoka mungkin memang sangat kuat. Hanya saja, Gon tidak takut dengan kekuatan Hisoka. Ia takut kepada... sifat pedofil Hisoka yang menjijikan.

.

.

**the end**

.

.

**my note**

**Ah, what a ngga jelas fict. Sorry kalo menggelikan. Tapi itulah yang kurasakan pas scene si Hisoka mencekik Gon di ujian hunter (soalnya di anime-nya dia mendesah-desah sih). Intinya, Hisoka memang pedofil! :P**

.

.

**warm regards, **

**Pieree...**


End file.
